To Get Him
by skysplits19
Summary: Before graduation, when Misu decided to to end his relationship for good, Shingyouji met an accident that would change Misu's perspective in life forever. Would Misu be able to rectify the mistakes he had? Can he be able to have Shingyouji to love him again.


__I really love things related to amnesia, recently I have been reading about them, though I was thinking of making another story again though what to do? then I watch something and get this idea where I know almost everyone made something about this already. Maybe I am still checking how I still write. I do apologize as well for the last 2 multichapter I made unfortunately I got a new laptop and the updates were there I haven;t transfer it yet in my own files. . **june-chan:** hope you enjoy it ok?

**I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR ONLY THE PLOT ENJOY!**

* * *

_Shingyouji is always with ever since that day we met. In all of my memories he was always with me. His kindness always missed me and got to me a little late. I would definitely notice it now, but back then I couldn't be honest I was always angry by myself for not being able to express that I'm happy I was afraid to know and I couldn't be brave up until the end, now that I can lose him I realized how precious he was…_

Misu closed his eyes praying that the young man will be saved after an accident he encountered after they had an argument. Before he can explain his self the young man ran away from the school. It was an hour after the accident when someone call them from a hospital informing them that one of their students got involve in a vehicle incident as this was reported Misu to his horror was in shock along with his friends they hurriedly went to the hospital. The older does not have the heart to see him in that condition and directly went to a small chapel where he contemplates of all the things he had done for him.

"He will be safe, please if you give Shingyouji back I swear I would do everything just to show him how much I really love him." Said Misu as a tear fell from his eyes.

After some minutes, Gii went inside the place where Misu was and informed him that Shingyouji is finally out of danger but still unconscious.

"Misu-kun let's go we'll go back here tomorrow, besides we might miss our curfew." Suggested by his roommate Hayama.

The next day, Hayama seems to be concerned with his roommate that he confided it with his lover and his friend Akaike.

"I didn't know this day would be really depressing, Shingyouji-kun is in the hospital we should all be happy now that our graduating is almost coming."

"I know by the how's Misu's doing Shouzo?"

"The usual he tries to pretend nothing's wrong but I'm sure he's broken inside." Akaike noted.

In the executive room, Misu busied himself with his papers and he did not even noticed Ooji went inside.

"Misu, I know about what had happened to Shingyouji if it's ok with you I can stay here."

"No thank you." He coldly replied.

"But I."

"I appreciate your efforts but leave me alone for now." He commanded to him leaving Ooji a bit agitated about his attitude. He returned in doing his work when suddenly someone went inside the room.

"Ooji I told you to leave me alone."

"Sorry to disappoint you Misu, it's me." Gii said as he entered to see his rival.

"Saki, what bad air makes you come here?" he asked.

"We asked permission to Shimada-sensei to visit the hospital today it won't hurt you to visit and check if he is ok or still alive, 4pm we'll leave the school we'll meet you in the hallway." Gii told him and leave, Misu pushed his papers aside and just stares at them thinking that his rival does not need to do what he has to.

At the hospital as they enter their kouhai's room they were all surprise seeing Shingyouji woke up and watching TV.

"Hayama-san I thought for once you won't even visit me." He frowned at them.

"Gomen Shingyouji-kun, I thought I am going to have a heart attack and why did you just runaway from school like that?" his senpai asked.

"I don't know I can't remember." The young man answered.

"The doctor said it was a miracle you survived." Gii commented. "Oh you have a important visitor he was so worried about you this will give you motivation to get better and be out of this hospital."

Shingyouji curiously looks at Gii when he saw Misu entered his room.

"Misu-kun, say something."

The older man looks at him he can't show them how worried he was for Shingyouji he went closer to him and suddenly hold his hand to the young man's surprise.

"Why do you worry me all the time? When are you going to done with worrying me?" he angrily asked him.

"Umm… who are you?" Shingyouji asked him leaving his senpai in wide-eyed reaction.

Misu was also surprised, hearing those words from him.

"Shingyouji, what's wrong with you?" Gii asked him while he is looking at his friends and to Misu.

"How could you joke at a time like this?" Misu asked him irritatedly.

"Sorry, but I think you're someone close to me but I cant remember you." The young man answered.

"Shingyouji! You really don't know him he is Misu-Arata" exclaimed Hayama.

The young man shakes his head in response, Hayama gasped, and Gii went outside to look for a doctor.

Shingyouji was immediately sent to a neurologist for a test after getting the results the doctor both talked with Gii and Misu who informed them of the young manls condition.

"In his case it's almost a miracle that nothing is wrong with him, but the memory loss you've mention about a specific person, it's called a selective amnesia." The doctor said.

"Selective amnesia?" Gii asked him.

"Yes, other memories and abilities haven't been touched, but he lost memories of selective people and events. Generally it's someone the patient did not want to remember or someone that caused pain, you can say that's a psychological thing." He said to the two of them while scanning Shingyouji's results.

"What about recovery? Can the memories come back?" Misu asked him eagerly concern for his possession.

"If his treatment is accompanied by counseling it is possible." He replied to the older guy's question.

At the hospital room, the young man is still accompanied by Akaike and Hayama where he is enjoying a TV show even almost screaming when the show goes into a climax, suddenly to his excitement he bumped into his tray, Misu suddenly entered helping him but Shingyouji shoved his hand telling him that he can do it by hisself. Hayama looks concerned seeing how Misu is treated coldly by his kouhai.

"Should we go eat fruits?" Gii suggested to them.

"Yeah let's eat'em good thing we bought something before going here." Hayama said.

"Nee Gii can you go with me to the cafeteria, I feel like eating a mentainko outside." His lover asked him wanting to have Misu and Shingyouji a time for themselves.

"Sure, Shouzo you haven't have lunch yet right? Let's go." Gii said understanding what his lover meant to say.

"But I am not…" Akaike tried to protest but Gii and Hayama pushed him outside leaving Misu and Shingyouji alone. Misu feeling uncomfortable being with the young man unwrap the fruits they bring and put it in a plate, as he stick one of the fork into the apple he tried to feed the young man.

"Try it, it's your favorite apple." Misu told him.

Shingyouji looked at him and took his own fork and and stick it into another apple ignoring Misu's. Shingyouji avoid Misu's looks focusing on the show he is watching before the older man arrived.

"Umm..." Shingyouji trying to talk to him which makes at least makes Misu smile,

"Hmm?" Misu asked him.

"I'm sorry but can you not come here?"

"What?" Misu asked in shocked.

"I know that you're my friend, but you don't feel like a friend to me... Sorry but when i look i get headaches or stomachaches, I don't know why but I just don't feel good about it." Shingyouji said as he turn off the TV and lie down on the bed. Misu was so hurt by every words that left the young man's lips as he went outside he was surprised seeing their friend outside the hospital room.

"Anou Misu-kun..." Hayama said worriedly

"I better go back first in school I almost miss some of my works as of today."

"But Shimada-sensei allowed us to be here up until curfew shouldn't you be staying here and be with Shingyouji?" Akaike told him.

"I guess I deserve what I got besides everything had been caused by my stupid pride." Misu told them waving his hand walking away from the hospital.

After their visit the three of them finally went back to their dorm, spending their time at Gii's room.

"The doctor said Shingyouji will be discharge yesterday, so I hope everything will be back to normal." Hayama said while drinking some juice.

"Of all people how could he forget Misu?" Akaike wondered "I am worried about Misu more."

"Why? Is he sick?"

"No its just... How would you feel Gii goes "who are you?" to you all of a sudden?" Akaike asked his classmate.

"Maybe if that happens... I will just lose my mind, if Gii forgets all the love I showed him in return there is now meaning in my life." Takumi said sadly, Gii wraps his arms around his lover comforting him.

"That's what I am saying." Akaike told them.

The next day, Shingyouji had already been released and with his injury almost fine he decided to go back into practicing Kendo, suddenly Misu tried to went there to get a glimpse of Shingyouji. When the young man saw him he took his messenger bag and started to leave.

"Wait." Misu told him. "I am glad you got discharged, are you feeling alright? How's your arms and legs? It may not be good as before but maybe after good rehab you'll go well like before."

"Excuse me.." Shingyouji interrupted him. "What exactly were we?"

"What?"

"We are in the same school, maybe we have some fun when there is no class right?"

"Yes." he answered him.

"I don't know being friends with you, I'm uncomfortable you treating me like this, just stop what you are trying to do and it's better if you forget about me." He said running away from him.

Misu feels uncomfortable as he feels the pain of Shingyouji leaving him. He had suddenly remember what had happened before the young man encountered that fateful accident.

_"You're thinking about not being with me after you graduated?" Shingyouji asked him._

_"I think it would be better for the two of us, we also don't know if we can handle everything and I might end up hurting you as well."_

_"Do you it doesn't hurt me hearing this words from you!" he exclaimed to him as he started to break down in tears._

_"Shingyouji, trust me this is all for the best you know I won't think of something that would hurt you the world out there is different."_

_"You always told me to listen to what you always say, I'm ok... I will be ok... You can erase me now from your memories." Shingyouji told him walking away from the executive room._

Misu went back into his room and seat into his chair thinking of all the times that he had been with Shingyouji, missing the radiant smile that comes from the young man that could easily relieves all of his stress.

_Shingyouji always do the last strike for me, he was always sincere. It was me that couldn't accept, it was me who decide not to believe in him anymore, we were always wrong places and wrong times. It was me that was afraid of getting hurt so I decided that fate isn't like this, it was me who gave up first._

* * *

THIS STORY SHOULD ONLY BE POSTED IN ASIAN FANFIC WERE THERE ARE A FEW READERS BUT A FRIEND OF MINE TOLD ME TO PUT THIS ON FF SO TO MAKE HERE HAPPY I WILL POST IT HERE.


End file.
